Midnight Blue - Island Paradise
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: Prince Artemis takes his marefriend on an adventure to a long lost island he used to visit. But what happens if they encounter some unusual locals who worship the moon? The story is partly inspired by Amarynceus's amazing Tuna boat picture.


The deep blue sea sparkled under Celestia's rays as a simple sailing boat cut through the calm waves. The wooden construct was large enough to comfortably fit two ponies and their supplies for a short voyage. The boat had one main mast with two smaller sails. Up top, a flag depicting a purple five pointed star overlaid with the crescent moon fluttered in the strong breeze. The rudder was held in the light blue magical grip of the prince of the night.

Twilight was nestled between the stallion's forelegs in a close embrace as the couple enjoyed the peace. They both wore orange life jackets and Artemis also had a small saddlebag nearby, filled and ready for whatever adventure lay ahead. Around them, small scattered islands dotted the landscape. Twilight glanced up at her coltfriend and was quick to sneak in a quick peck on the check.

The dark blue stallion grinned. His left foreleg rose and he pointed to an island in the distance. "Our destination awaits."

Rich purple irises followed the guidance of the dark hoof and quickly settled on the island in question. "What makes that island so special?"

A wiry smile spread across the stallion's muzzle. "Thou shalt see, dearest."

The pointing foreleg came to rest on his mare's shoulder and he drew her tight. The stallion breathed his lover's scent deep, it was strongly tinted with the salty tang of the sea from a night out together.

Light giggles broke out. "That tickles..." Twilight shook and her wings flicked open as she dislodged the nose that had found a particular spot behind her left ear.

With a deviant smirk, Artemis took a deep breath and plunged his nose back down and exhaled suddenly.

Twilight broke out into full blown laughter as she fought her assailant off. Another gust of warm air sent tingles down her spine as she broke away from the cuddle to face the grinning stallion. "I thought somepony was supposed to be driving the boat?"

Artemis's horn quickly reignited. "I am. Can thou not see?"

"If you crash, it will be a long way to fly home."

"I'm sure I could find thee a cloud to rest on," Artemis softly replied as he drew his lover in close once more.

* * *

Light filtered through a loose canvas of palm tree leaves into smaller trees with a variety of greens. Many of the smaller trees had red or orange flowers that waved in the lazy island breeze.

Midnight blue wings cut through the greens. The alicorn angled himself with expert precision around thick brown trunks and over the top of big round bushes. This was followed by a second winged pony, her purple form less precise in navigating the forest.

"Where are we going, Artemis?"

The stallion in the lead grinned to himself as he landed with practised ease on an open patch of grassland. "Patience, love."

As Twilight alighted beside her coltfriend she glanced around. "Are we here? This place is really pretty. I've already spotted several creatures that I need to document. Fluttershy would love this place…"

"Tis nice, but it's not the final destination. Come."

Twilight followed without a word of complaint. This was still not it? Oh well, it certainly had been a fun journey so far. "You should have let me bring all my notes. One notebook is not going to be enough."

"Ah, but we don't want all that paper getting wet now do we," Artemis smiled cryptically back.

"Wait, you've really been here before?"

"Yes."

"And you're taking me somewhere to swim?"

Artemis continued to smile back coyly. "Mayhaps, it would be a shame to waste the surprise, my dear."

"Okay," the scholar went back to enjoying the sights and sounds of the forest she found herself in. There were multitudes of differently coloured flowers in bloom and more varieties of trees and bushes than Twilight could count. She withdrew her notebook from Artemis's small saddlebag and continued her earlier notes as she walked.

The couple meandered along in peaceful silence for about half an hour. Around them in the trees birds chattered and they caught sight of plenty of different species on the wing. Smaller creatures skittered about in the undergrowth. Twilight was sure she even caught sight of a small brown bird with tiny wings and a long beak poking around in some leaf litter under one of the trees. It did not seem bothered by the two strange creatures and so Twilight left it be.

As time marched on with the pony's hoofbeats, it neared mid day. The atmosphere grew from warm to rather hot. A high level of humidity settled in and Twilight found herself in need of a quick stop. She found a massive tree and came to a halt under its wonderful shade. A purple hoof wiped the sweat from her eye. Artemis leant up against a nearby tree while he waited. The fronds above him offered a mild level of relief from Celestia's sun as it shone brilliantly overhead.

Artemis retrieved a canteen of water from his bag and offered it to his mare. The young alicorn took the offered drink with gratitude and drank heartily. She thanked her prince who took a sip of his own then deposited the drink away once more.

"Ready, thank you. This is getting hot… how much further do you think we have to go?"

"Not far now. Maybe a minute or two by air. Although I am enjoying the walk."

Twilight smiled back, thankful that they were close. "You might be carrying me back to the boat."

"We would both enjoy that."

Twilight smiled to herself. His statement was rather true. Thanks to the combined effects of the heat and humidity, the young scholar found it easier to just put her notes back in her coltfriend's saddlebag and take the time to enjoy the forest views.

As the couple walked, there grew a faint roar of water. Twilight noticed the midnight blue stallion pick up his pace. She cantered to keep up. In no time at all, she pulled up alongside the dark stallion. Just as she was about to slow he broke into a canter and she had to put on a burst of speed to keep up.

If he noticed the questioning look on her face, he must have ignored it for he forged onward. The couple charged up and down small hills, through groves and bushes. As they continued to run faster and faster the sound of water intensified too. The pair took a flying leap over a large log and Artemis led the way up one last hill. Twilight slowed to a walk, her breathing deep and desperate.

She noticed the flank of her coltfriend disappear behind a large boulder at the top of the hill. "Wait- for- me…" With laboured footsteps, Twilight trod on till she rounded the boulder. The young princess froze. "Woah…"

Before the two alicorns lay the top of a monstrous waterfall. Water sparkled like diamonds as it flew off the edge about two pony lengths above the couple. The water cascaded down the rocky cliff face before it landed far below in a giant pool of water. The swirling current flowed downstream like a giant jewelled snake toward the beach where crystal clear currents met the ocean tides. On either side of the water flow, the island forest spread out in a mass of shifting greens.

The younger alicorn sat down on the patch of soft grass and closed her eyes for a moment as light spray from the cascading water cooled her senses. She took several calm, deep breaths. They must have been working something magic, for her whole body quickly began to feel refreshed. Purple irises met the light of day once again and Twilight immediately spotted the source of the shady feeling. Her coltfriend had a wing extended over her as cover. Dark blue feathers ruffled slightly in the cooling breeze as he sat like a guardian sentinel by her side.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He softly spoke as his gaze wandered the picturesque surroundings. His gaze settled on something far in the distance and a delighted smile grew slowly.

"You're looking pretty good yourself." Twilight couldn't help but grin at her slightly taller companion.

Rich green irises met purple and a smile broke out across the dark blue face to match his mare's own. "That sort of one liner is older than I."

Twilight snorted softly as she held back a laugh, "Well I thought it was okay. But, you've clearly aged better than the compliment has."

"Thou flatters," Artemis ruffled his lover's mane with his outreached wing.

"Still true," Twilight leaned in for a quick nuzzle and once again closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his coat, dampened from the rum and the waterfall's spray. The light, cooling spray from the waterfall continued to slowly soak in as they enjoyed a quick cuddle in the otherwise humid environment.

"How did you find this place?"

"I have my ways." The darker pony smiled back with a twinkle in his eye. "Although getting lost far beyond Foal bay once may also have played a part."

"This is nowhere near Foal Bay," Twilight stated with an incredulous look.

"We knowst this."

"You really suck at directions," Twilight snorted as she nudged her coltfriend playfully.

Artemis encased his lover in a winged hug and rolled onto his back. Twilight fell with a surprised grunt on his tummy and he took the opportunity to sneak in a quick kiss. "And thy sense of direction is perfect, is it?"

"Well, I can find my way around any library."

"True. Even my own collection has never been safe from such a talented scholar as thyself." Artemis briefly tightened his winged hug for a moment before he relaxed once more, a silly grin upon his muzzle as he examined the beautiful face before him.

Twilight flushed as their noses bumped together. She took the opportunity for another quick, loving kiss then withdrew. "You're still really warm and sweaty. I think I'm going to get up..."

Artemis assisted his princess to her feet and together they gazed out once more across the vista before them. The prince of the night allowed his eyes to wander down the waterfall to the deep lake it formed below before it wandered down the winding river to the sea. "Wouldst thou join me for some fun in the water?"

"Sure."

As Artemis took a step toward the waterfall, he allowed his wing to reach out and linger on his mare's back. It trailed the length of the soft purple until he met with the two toned mane. The younger alicorn shivered slightly at his touch.

"Hey." Twilight sprang to her hooves.

As purple wings extended, Artemis dived off the ledge and flew up till he hovered just above the peak of the waterfall. Twilight shook herself to dislodge some of the water on her feathers then followed. As she fell into place beside her coltfriend she glanced down and her wings locked up in shock. It was a very long way down!

Dark blue hooves wrapped around the princess of friendship and mighty wings beat as Artemis propelled them both back up to where he had hovered a second before. It was at that moment, Twilight realized she had almost fallen to her death and was now held bridal style by her date. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Tis a long way down," Artemis gave his lover a quick kiss then nuzzled her gently.

Twilight cuddled up closer. "Thank you for saving me. Now what?"

"Shall I continue to hold thee, or are you interested in trying something? If heights are a problem-"

"No, it's fine! I'm normally fine around heights. I guess… I think it was just the shock of seeing how far down this waterfall falls that caused my wings to lock up for a moment. Heh…"

The prince of the moon lit his horn. One of the clouds high above began to slowly descend. The wild fluffy construct came to rest slightly above the royal couple. With several smaller beats of his wings, Artemis landed gently on the cloud and placed his precious mare down beside him.

Twilight cuddled up under the offered wing and was pleased to feel the cool wetness of the water still lingered on the feathers. "Thanks."

The couple cuddled in peace on the cloud as it slowly meandered upstream, almost as if it had a mind of its own. Birds sang in the trees on either side of the river and a few brightly coloured specimens even flew up to investigate the pair of alicorns. Away from the cooling spray of the waterfall, the contact of two warm coats quickly grew to become uncomfortably warm.

"If thou art feeling alright, what would you think of taking a dive off this waterfall?"

Twilight withdrew a bit. Her eyes fixed on the light, playfully smile on his face. "What? Are you crazy?"

Artemis shrugged. "We have done it before. Tis most enjoyable, with a few safety precautions first of course."

"Oh, well, as long as its safe, I don't see why not." Twilight perked up. "By any chance, did you find the spells to keep us safe in any books I might have read?"

"Tis a possibility," Artemis conceded. "Thou art welcome to use detect magic on me and see if you can figure out precisely what it is we are casting."

"You never said this trip would involve a great learning opportunity like this! All my main notes are on the boat and I've almost filled my notebook!"

Artemis lent forward and kissed his beautiful mare on the bride of her snout. "Thou has a memory?"

"Sure. But without my lists and notes, you know how well that functions."

A deep laugh filled the air as Artemis allowed his mirth to escape. "That we do. Now, I welcome you try and figure out what it is I am about to do."

"You're sure you don't mind? I mean, it is sort of intimate burrowing into another ponies magic like that."

"After all we have done, thou are afraid of a little intimacy?" A cheeky smile crept across the stallion's muzzle.

A hearty blush settled on the now deep purple muzzle. "Well, when you put it that way…"

As light blue tendrils lit the midnight blue horn, Twilight leapt into action with a spell of her own. She met with her coltfriend's magic and was surprised at how easily he allowed her entrance. Twilight felt a magical barrier slip all the way down the rocky side of the waterfall. Some kind of cushioning spell mixed with the water below their cloud. It travelled all the way down, growing in strength the whole way till it met with the lake below. After a brief expansion, the lake in her mind's eye looked more like a giant cloud than a solid body of water where one would seriously hurt themselves from a big fall. Suddenly the magic was at the top of the waterfall once more and a small spell was cast on the pouch on the side of the dark stallion. Waterproofing. Twilight grinned, her notes should be safe in her stallion's bag now.

Suddenly Twilight felt the rush of magic cease and Artemis sagged slightly by her side, he quickly shook himself and stood as though nothing had happened.

"Now tis nothing more than a giant waterslide. Would my lady care for a try?"

"Sure. Your spell work was very impressive. It certainly feels safe."

With a teasing brush of his tail across her back, Artemis leapt off the cloud and into the fast flowing water below.

Twilight cried out in shock then dived into the cool river too. The couple sailed off the edge and were carried down by tons of water. Time seemed to slow as Twilight fell. Both forest and giant lake below appeared to race up to meet her. It was so big, so blue, so beautiful. Then her eyes found the crescent moon upon her coltfirend's flank and a giggle escaped the falling alicorn. He looked so silly how he wiggled while he fell! Cool droplets cascaded past as she felt herself slowed by the magic of her loved one. She took a deep breath as the tumultuous pool grew near. The young alicorn impacted with a light splash that was lost amidst the torrent. The weight of falling water quickly pushed the couple to the bottom of the large lake. Twilight flailed in shock while Artemis grabbed his princess and kicked off with the assistance of his wings. The couple sailed to the shoreline and broke the surface with two big gasps.

"That was-"

"Wonderful!" Artemis finished off with a wide grin.

"Freaky, you mean. Although the view on the way down was surreal. I also liked how your butt wiggled." Twilight grinned as she began to wade through the shallow edge toward the shore. Not that the shore was dry by any means. The thin mist that rolled across from the waterfall's impact zone was thick and cool.

Artemis cast a dubious glance at his own flank then shot Twilight a curious look. The young princess laughed at his reaction. "What, you have a nice butt and you mooned me the whole way down." Vibrant purple eyes fell to the crescent moon upon the midnight stallion's flank.

Artemis giggled softly and flicked water at his fillyfriend. "Then maybe my little temptress should dive first next time, provided you do not mind the idea of a second run."

Twilight giggled and flicked some water back, "well, this feels more up Rainbow Dash's alley, but I don't mind doing it a few more times, provided you carry me at the end like that."

"Sounds like a bonus to me," Artemis grinned. With a few mighty beats of is deep blue wings, the stallion broke into a hover.

Twilight briefly powered her horn and dried off her wings then leapt into the air alongside her lover. She felt as though the water had refreshed her after the long walk and brief run. Although her legs still fell a little sore, her wings felt great! The cool mist that floated out from the impact zone of the waterfall continued to add to the relaxing sensation.

With a powerful beat of his wings to kick off, Artemis took the lead on the way back up to the top of the waterfall. The couple quickly transcended through the soft, cool mist and out into the hot sun. Twilight felt her body warm quickly under Celestia's rays and pulled off a loose spiral in pleasure.

Artemis grinned at the sight of his fillyfriend enjoying herself and looped around her. His large frame crashed into the waterfall's cascade. Although the torrent of water forced him lower, he shot the other side with a triumphant cry. The prince winged his way back up to his mare's side and the two ponies quickly finished the rest of their ascent.

"Where did our cloud go?" Twilight wondered as she hovered above the fast flowing river.

"Tis a wild cloud. Most likely we shall never see it again. Just do this." Artemis smiled at Twilight as he positioned himself over the raging waters. Without warning, he snapped his wings shut. The stallion fell like a stone and was rapidly carried over the edge.

A strangled cry of shock escaped the young princess. Caught off guard, it took Twiligh tprecious seconds before she worked up the courage to close her own wings and drop into the fast flow of the river. She tumbled roughly over the edge but never once impacted with any of the rocks on the edge of the falls thanks to her coltfriend's spell.

With a joyful cry she sailed down with the falling water and angled herself the best she could to face directly down into the water below. Twilight quickly spotted Artemis on his back with his wings out. He wasn't nearly as far below as she thought he should be. Before she could contemplate the magic and science behind this, he made a silly face at her and tucked his wings in. The younger alicorn ceased to make any further advances upon the falling stallion. She instead reciprocated, poked her tongue out, wiggled her ears and scrunched her face up.

Artemis's laughter was drowned out by the water and he smashed into the swirling lake and vanished from view.

Realizing how close she was to the water, Twilight hastily took a half breath and closed her eyes. She cut into the water like a missile. Pebbles and small well rounded rocks bumped against her legs as she touched the bottom. Strong forelegs gripped her barrel and she smiled to herself as she felt herself carried toward shore.

Once again two alicorns broke the tumultuous surface of the water with large gasps and collapsed back into the water. Twilight paddled on her front while Artemis relaxed on his back, wings out and legs in the air. Twilight laughed at the silly looking sight of the capsized alicorn. They shared laughter and splashed each other as they paddled around in the shallow area of the lake, a good thirty meters away from where the falling water continued to meet the surface.

The couple enjoyed a few more runs down the waterfall, each more streamlined than the last before Artemis cancelled the spells directed at the falls. Rather than get out of the water, the stallion allowed himself to be carried off slowly downstream. Twilight took the hint and joined him in the slowly flowing yet wide river.

"We really should bring the rest of the girls one day soon, that was fun!"

Artemis nodded, "that could be rather fun, provided they do not disturb the local wildlife. The creatures on this island are largely friendly but do not like to be disturbed."

"Yeah, I've sort of noted that. Why?"

Artemis considered for a moment as he floated on his tummy, his wings loosely at his sides. "Tis most likely due to this island's lack of predators. So every creature is used to the feeling of safety. Although, I have some creatures you may enjoy meeting. Provided they still live on the banks downstream."

The young scholar perked up at this. "Oh, what are they like?"

"Thou shalt find out when we get there. For now, we wish to enjoy a bit more of the river and its surroundings."

"Okay," Twilight paddled closer to her coltfriend. "I'm starting to get tired through."

"Try and float on your tummy like I." The relaxed stallion replied.

"I am…"

Artemis eyed the mare's paddle with a critical eye. "Did no pony ever teach thee to float properly?"

"Uh… yes?"

"We see otherwise…"

And thus began a lesson on floatation. Twilight especially enjoyed the technical reasons that Artemis gave behind why she was supposed to do what he was telling her. Although she also very much enjoyed the way the mighty alicorn was there each and every time she dipped below the water. After a good twenty minutes, the pair were bobbing along as though they belonged on the water.

All of a sudden the couple drifted round a sharp bend in the river and spotted a collection of wooden and straw huts along the bank. Artemis smiled, "ah, tis good to see they haven't migrated too far."

"Who?"

"Thou shall see in a moment, love." With his statement, the mighty alicorn leapt out of the water and took to the skies.

A shout went up from the village and several creatures rushed forth to greet the prince of the night who glided down to greet them. After a moment's surprise, Twilight swam to the bank and climbed out. With a helping hoof from the midnight stallion, she was soon faced with a pack of unusual looking Kirin. Many of the creatures bore floral designs on their coats. The occasional one had insignia of the sun or moon tattooed on their upper bodies. All the island kirin had manes and tails were short and fuzzy. Their frames were lankier than the usual kirin and the males had more defined pointy faces. Most were earthy colours although there was the occasional blue or green kirin too.

Before Twilight could ask her coltfriend about the strangers, the crowd of island kirin cried out in unison:

"He is here, the night bringer! All hail the night bringer!" With the chant, each and every creature bowed before the couple. "The night bringer! All hail the night bringer!"

Twilight took a step back from the sheer volume of the chant, her gaze darted between the kirin and her fellow alicorn. She noticed for the first time there were even a few banners throughout the camp with the sun or moon adorning them.

The oldest kirin rose and approached the two new arrivals, his gaze firmly upon the unknown alicorn. "And who are you, fine stranger?"

"I'm …Twilight Sparkle."

"Princess of friendship," Artemis added proudly.

"Is she your mate?" The kirin elder asked.

Twilight blushed and glanced over at Artemis who grinned back. "Correct. Although we are yet to be wed."

"What is her title? Is she the one who commands the stars in your sky?" The multitude of kirin waited with bated breath for the answer to their leader's questions.

"What? No- I'm just-" Twilight began but was cut off by her coltfriend:

"She is the princess of friendship and my star."

"All hail the night bringer and his star! All hail the night bringer! All hail the bringer of stars!"

Twilight took a half step back and glanced at her companion for support. "Its-"

"Let them be," Artemis whispered back as the growing crowd once again chanted.

"But- I'm the princess of friendship. And who says I belong to you?"

Artemis smirked back. "Their ways are not our ways. Just let them be."

"Fine." Twilight huffed, slightly put off by how unusually cool and accepting Artemis was of this audience.

Some of the island kirin came forth with various wooden and stone tools. They worked quickly, aided with the faint blue glow of some sort of magic on their tools to form Twilight's cutie mark onto a banner beside the crescent moon. Once completed another chant about the moon and star rang out. Nudged by Artemis, the couple followed behind the banner bearer as it was paraded around the camp and then placed in the middle. All who they passed bowed low.

Twilight sighed to herself. This was getting old quick. A glance at her coltfriend confirmed he too was tiring of the attention. Considering this, she wondered to herself why Artemis chose to stop at the village.

* * *

A collection of threescore island kirin sat around a roaring bonfire. The older members of the tribe sat next to the two alicorn guests while children raced around the assorted families.

Near the group of elders, a collection of kirin played on simple stringed instruments that loosely resembled ukuleles and lutes. Their soft melodies drifted through the chatter like a gentle, relaxing breeze.

Twilight hummed along to the tune for a few peaceful moments as her coltfriend talked with the elders. Her notebook lay at her side, already filled with several fresh pages of notes on the villagers. Any time she spotted something new of interest amongst the hive of activity the notebook would rise and her quill would dance across its pages in time with the music.

A strange bowel was brought out and placed between the alicorns and the elders. It was a delicately carved large wooden bowel big enough to bath a foal. It was filled to around half way with what appeared to be murky water. The water bore a funny smell that Twilight quickly decided was more like bad cider than mud. She spotted the reserved look upon her colt friend's muzzle as he eyed the bowel.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

Artemis lent toward his fillyfriend. "That- is a local drink." He replied softly. "We are none too keen to partake. But We sense they expect us to join."

"Really?" Twilight turned to the bowel just as one of the kirin brought forth a half coconut that had been carved into a sort of cup.

The middle-aged kirin chanted softly as he moved the cup around the large bowl above the liquid. He carefully dipped the cup then brought it over to the couple. "Drink."

Artemis accepted the offering and downed the earthy drink in one gulp. He released the coconut cup back to the server who moved back to the carved bowel and began to chant softly once again. After making several motions around the bowel with the half coconut, it was slowly dipped.

Twilight balked at the amount of liquid in the shell as the server approached. She eyed it with caution as he offered it to her.

"Quick," Artemis murmured. "A sip is enough."

The lavender mare took the cup in her magic and drank. She quickly gulped the serving down and gave a cough as the powerful substance hit the back of her throat. She nodded in thanks to the server as she ran her tongue around the inside of her mouth. A strange earthy taste remained, mixed with something coarse Twilight could not quite put her hoof on. Suddenly light headed, she relaxed into her coltfriend's side. "Woah.. what was that…?"

"That is their tribal drink."

The server had moved on to offer the drink to the chief who accepted it, nodded reverently to his guests and then drank deep from the well filled cup. This carried on as the drink was offered to all twelve kirin in the circle.

All too soon Artemis found himself offered another drink. He steeled himself then supped most of the offering. The alicorn turned to his fillyfriend who continued to relax under his wing. "Will thou join this round or art thou done?"

"That first sip was enough for me, thanks."

Artemis nodded. The cup in his magic rose and with all eyes upon him, he drank the remainder of the earthy tribal drink. "My mate wishes to be left out from any further offerings of this drink."

"She's not carrying is she?" One of the female kirin close by asked softly.

Twilight shot up, a hearty blush suddenly upon her muzzle. "What, no! I just… one sample of your drink went straight to my head and I'm afraid that's all I can manage."

"You must then drink for your mate," the Chief replied sternly, his eyes upon Artemis.

Rich purple eyes gazed apologetically up at Artemis who ignored the look as he instead replied to the chief: "I accept."

"Another then!" The old kirin declared with a wave of his hoof.

Two rounds later, the bowel was empty and Artemis was feeling decidedly light headed.

The ornate bowel had vanished and many others had joined in the supping of the strange drink from a large plain bowel.

"It is time…" Artemis slowly murmured to his fillyfriend.

Twilight noticed Celestia's sun dip beyond the horizon and nodded. "Are you going to provide a spectacle for them as you raise your moon?"

"How would thou feel about assisting me?"

"What? How?" Twilight balked slightly at the thought of more time in the limelight.

"By raising the stars."

"The stars? But I can't-"

"I have taught thee the basics. Plus, we feel rather light headed, I fear this drink is affecting me more than We thought possible."

"Oh, but theory and practical are two very different things."

"And as princess of books, We know how well thou can apply your knowledge. Just reach out and gently move them. Ask and they obey. I will help thee if needed. Just follow my magic."

"You're really sure you want me to do this?" Twilight hesitantly asked.

"I would love it if thou would join me. And do not worry, I will be right here to help should you struggle." Artemis softly replied as he stood slowly and carefully, ready to call upon his moon.

"Alright."

The mighty alicorn of the night spread his wings. "Villagers of Midnight Glade. Tis time to raise the moon and awaken the night sky." His rich royal Canterlot voice caused all chatter to still and all eyes fell upon the royal couple.

Twilight froze as the hushed crowd continued to gaze at the two of them.

Artemis gently nudged his fillyfriend stared at him.

"Just follow my lead." The dark horn glowed with etherial magics as the prince of the night reached deep inside for his connection to his celestial body.

With a shaky breath, Twilight powered up her horn and connected her magic to the stallion at her side. With a rush her wings shot open and she found herself in the stars. She called out to them and many readily responded. Twilight felt Artemis lift his moon into the sky with well practised ease. She did her best to add more stars to the sky around his delightful moon but discovered resistance to her calling.

Ooohs, Ahhhs and shots of shock and awe rang out from those spectating as the mare of stars and the stallion of the moon rose into the air, their wings extended yet still. Their bodies glowed with purple and deep blue magic, their eyes were open and alight with power as they brought forth the night together.

The moon rose gracefully into the sky while stars rushed out to meet it. Many smaller stars began to pop into existence as they responded to the young alicorn's touch. A few constellations glowed with renewed vigour while a few patches of the night sky toward the north were slow to become populated.

After a good minute of continued arrivals in the dark canvas above, the couple descended to the ground and landed softly. The couple's eyes opened and they gazed tenderly at each other, delighted smiles on their faces. Cheers erupted from the kirin, many of whom began to chant in a language that Twilight could not understand.

As the mob began to press in, Twilight glanced over at Artemis who smiled back.

* * *

A group of twelve kirin assembled before their leaders. These wore dresses made from long leaves and weaved plant fibres. They all bore insignia of the moon, on their belts, headdress and the banner in the middle.

A kirin with a large drum the size of a pony was brought out alongside the group. They bowed to the alicorns then the drummer gave a quick one two beat with their forehooves on the drum and the group struck up a ready stance with a cry.

Artemis settled down with a large smile on his face while Twilight's notepad slowly rose in her magical grip. A night blue wing drew the smaller alicorn in and Artemis lent toward his fillyfriend's ear. "Notepad away, enjoy the experience."

Twilight nodded as the dancers began their performance to the rapid beats of the drum. The mares began to sing as they danced. Their language was bold and filled with shouts and high pitched warbles. The young alicorn allowed the unknown language to wash over her like cool currents of water while their actions kept her entranced.

After the first performance, the four kirin who played stringed instruments stepped forward to join the drummer. They struck up a slow sweet tune and this time the male kirin in the dance group sang, their voices low. The dancers reared on their hind legs and began to make wave like motions with their forehooves. The mare's joined in the singing, filled with joy. The party returned their forelegs to the earth with a mighty stomp as they continued to sing.

With a delighted smile upon his face, Artemis lay down. Twilight joined him, content to enjoy the performance. Before long, the song came to an end and the party bowed. Twilight and Artemis rose and stomped their forehooves in appreciation along with the rest of the gathered locals.

A shout rang out across the camp as a kirin with four flaming torches held in his magic rushed from the bonfire to the dance group. Twilight tensed as the faint glow of magic ceased on the first two torches. Instead of falling to the ground, the kirin rose on his hind legs and began to juggle. Two airborne torches quickly became four and the drum struck up a rapid beat. The other performers cried out some kind of warlike sounding chant and Artemis's forehovoes began to thump the earth in time to the resounding beat.

A banner depicting stars centred around the larger pointed star on Twilight's cutie mark rose and rotated the torchbearer along with the moon banner.

A kirin mare adorned with solar iconography rose and hurried to join the performers. She strode to the front. She turned to face a stallion who emerged from the dancers, heavily decorated with the moon and stars.

They began to act out some sort of scene. Together they would dance, before splitting off and lording over the rest of the dancers. While the assembled troupe would bow low to the moon, only two stayed down when the solar dancer approached. The lead performers began to orbit the torchbearer whose flames soared higher and higher as they continued till suddenly his magic cut out. Four touches fell and landed upright perfectly in the earth beside torchbearer.

The fire bearer rose and with a faint glow of magic, breathed in from the torch directly in front of himself. The flame died and after a moment he breathed out a fireball that shot between the sun and moon kirin and up into the night's sky where it dissipated.

All kirin bowed to the royal couple and stayed down.

Twilight and Artemis glanced at each other. Caught off guard it took them a moment before they broke out into appreciative hoof stomps.

As the performers rose, the other kirin broke out into applause too.

Twilight turned to Artemis. "That was an amazing performance."

"Impressive. I see their stories have changed somewhat since Celestia and I last visited."

"Celestia used to come here too?"

"Correct. Although most tribes are most familiar with Celestia's power. It would not surprise me if these kirin developed new stories to share in song and dance next time."

"What sort of stories?"

"Ones about us."

"Why me?"

Artemis smiled cryptically back. "Ah, I see our meal is on its way."

"Artemis, why me?"

"Because, thou art my princess and star."

The younger alicorn huffed. "But I'm not the one who-"

Artemis silenced his fillyfriend with a tender kiss to the lips.

As the kirin bearing their meal drew close, one of the elders approached the couple. "Please, eat and enjoy."

"Thank you, we shall." Artemis nodded as dishes were reverently placed before him.

Once the meal was concluded a group of young kirin foals approached the couple. With wide eyes filled with wonder, the group approached till they were within hoofs reach. Twilight tentatively reached out and booped one of the cute little foal's on the nose. The youngster giggled then raced up to the seated alicorn, quick to investigate her wings. Twilight soon found herself mobbed by a horde of tiny kirin while her coltfriend watched on with poorly suppressed laughter.

* * *

After many hours of enjoying the party, Twilight rose and excused herself. As she headed out of the crowd that continued to sing and make merry she found herself accosted by Artemis and four of the elders.

"They have offered us a place to say for the night."

"Oh, okay. Thank you," Twilight thanked the four.

"Think nothing of it, princess."

The four elders accompanied the couple to a hut in the centre of town. The youngest stepped forth and spoke up; "we humbly ask that you and your mate accept this as your abode for the night."

"It's lovely..." Twilight eyed the engravings of the moon and stars upon the entrance.

"Thank you, We bid you all a good night." Artemis nodded.

The elders bowed once more then departed. This left a rather lightheaded alicorn and his fillyfriend.

As the couple entered, the master of the night had to stoop to not hit his head on the ceiling. Twilight's ears brushed the thatch roof. She staggered in shock as her horn impacted with one of the thick thatch bales. With heated cheeks, she withdrew her horn. "Oops… I can fix that!"

Artemis laughed as he carefully lay down on the soft hay bedding in the corner of the small room. "Come, thy prince demands cuddles."

"You always want cuddles." Twilight giggled as she advanced upon her downed stallion only to halt two steps away. "You reek of that stuff.."

"Mine head shall not love me in the morning either, no."

A sigh escaped the purple mare, "you know… you didn't have to do that." Twilight carefully lay down and slid into the waiting forehooves of her lover.

"Do what?" Artemis softly asked as he nuzzled his precious princess.

"Accept all those drinks in my place."

"But thou sayst-"

"I know, but I didn't know they would keep going until the big bowel was empty."

"We were lucky. Often they refill the pot. Tis not unusual in times gone by to witness one or more members lose consciousness."

Twilight looked rather off put by the reply. "Oh, but you will be okay, right?"

"We only require thee and a good night's rest. We shalt be fine."

"Okay then…" Twilight snuck in a quick kiss to her lover's jaw then snuggled up under his chin. Big and little spoon closed their eyes in preparation for sleep. A midnight wing fell across the purple alicorn and with an overly cheerful smile on his muzzle, Artemis allowed the lazy waters of his drugged mind to wander off into the night.

* * *

Mid-morning on the island's landing beach was met with two alicorns as they soared down from the sky. Their sailing boat lay at anchor at the head of the island.

"Are they all like this?" Twilight asked as she landed with a light clop of hooves on the deck of the ship.

Artemis landed rather more heavily than his fillyfriend, his gaze upon her as the reflection from the sea gave a magical glow to her mane. "Nay, some islands are uninhabited. Others are inhabited by divergent ponies, Kirin, or other races entirely."

"You know," Twilight wandered close and gave her coltfriend a nuzzle. "I think I would like to see them. Although next time I'm bringing a bigger notebook."

Artemis smiled back. "Then we shall have to arrange another trip when next thou art not saving Equestria or solving friendship problems."

"Deal."

The anchor rose with and with the glow of Artemis's light blue magic, he began to guide the ship back toward their homeland.

Twilight was quick to find her place within her stallion's forelegs as he settled back. The waters were calm and the breeze was brisk. Both alicorns found themselves enjoying each moment as the boat left the shores of the island of friendly kirin.

* * *

_ **Author's Note:**_

**I was in Fiji for 5 days (for film work).**

**I wanted to write some Tuna while I'm here.**

**So…**  
**Have an island settling with Twilight x male Luna because I felt like trying something even more different to my usual TwiLuna works. Pretty much all of it was written in Fiji with a lovely view and baking hot temperatures.**  
** I know this kinda lacks any conflict, but I just wanted a sweet, cute adventure. It's also a snippet of what smaller islands far off could be like outside of Equestria. This was set loosely around season 4-5ish as Luna/Artemis is integrating his language more with modern times but Ye Olde Equestrian still comes and goes.**  
**Also, first new story for 2020! Yay ponies!**

**Also, references. Small New Zealand reference in there, Fiji (obviously) but also a very small DND one. Finally, I just had to put a small MIB reference in there too. I couldn't resist after I began to think of the little creatures in the locker. **


End file.
